Lips Of An Angel
by yahimafreakgetoverit
Summary: Harrys always found Draco irrisistable...


Harry sat on the barstool in the corner as he did every satardaynight. Truth be told, he didn't even know why he came here anymore, he supposed it was in the hopes that he might show up again, and in that he supposed he got his wish. He came here every saturday and watched him dance with the other guys. he always comes up and asks Harry to dance with him, and Harry will try to do the nobel thing and say no, but he never lasts long. How could he ever resist any request that came from those lips? He sighs and pushes his empty glass across to the bartender, silently asking for more as he watches him dance underneath the lights, the flashes turning his pale blond hair into a halo as it fell around his head, lean, lithe body twist and turning in time to the music, so hypnotizing. How did he ever end up in such a situation? He wished it was a few years ago, back when he was still in a steady relationship with him, something they didn't have to hide, before he had made the mistake of marrying Ginny, when he didn't have to whisper conversations in the middle of the night, to late, trying not to wake Ginny and the baby. When he was faithful to the one he truely loved , and not unfaithful to his sham of a marriage. The Dj called everyone off the floor, and for a moment he was confused. Then he remembered it was kareoke night. The waiteress came by with the mood bracelets that helped the machine pick a song for you, and for once he didn't wave her off and selected a bracelet. sliding it onto his wrist, he glances down at the number. 1. Ah.. He was up first. He shifts slightly in his stool and meets dracos stare. He picked up a wristband too and harry looks away. standing up and making his way up to the stage, he was suddenly glad that this bar had a seceret charm on it to allow the secretsy of the performers.. Picking up the mike after steping up to the stage, he looked at the machine to see which song he would be singing. Nodding., he locks eyes with Draco as the announcer starts to speak. Up first will be harry potter, singing to draco malfoy,'Lips of an angel' . He keeps eye contact as the music starts. ' honey why you calling me, so late? its kinda hard to talk right now honey why you crying is every,thing ok? i gotta whisper cause I cant be too loud. weell my girls in the next room, sometimes i wish she was you. i guess we never really moved on. its really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet! comeing from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak! and i,, never wanna say goodbye, but boy you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel.' Dracos eyes were teary already, confUsion and happiness and misery all mixed, flowing down his face. 'its funny that your calling me, tonight, and yes i dreamt of you too. does he know your talking to me, will it start a fight? no i dont think she has a clue. weell my girls in, the next room, sometimes i wish she was you. i guess we never really moved on its really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet. comeing from the lips of an angel it makes me weak! and i, never wanna say good bye, but boy you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel.' He cruised through the rest of the song, staring at draco the entire time. by the time the song was over he was so lost in the moment he hadn't noticed a red haired woman sneaking in and standing in the back right before he got on stage.. His eye contact was broken when Draco stood and got on stage.. He smiled, he had only heard draco sing once before, but sounded like angels when he had. He guessed everything about him was like an angel. His voice, his halo of hair shineing underneth the stage lights, the very way he walked was angelic. Next up is draco malfoy singing to Ginny and Harry Potter 'better than revenge' Harry's eyes widened and he looked wildly around the room, finally locking eyes with Ginny.. shit! If she didn't know then she sure as hell does now! She glared and he turned his attention back to Draco. The music started playing and he laughed as he recognised a song from the american artist Taylor Swift. Thats so him.. 'now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. HAHA, time for a little revenge. the story starts when it was hot and it was summer and, i had it all i had him right there where i wanted him. she came along got him along and lets hear the applause,she took him faster than you can say sabotage. i never saw it comeing, wouldnt have suspected it, i underestimated just who i was dealing had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum, she underestimated just who she was stealing from. shes not a saint and shes not what you think shes an actress whoa! shes better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa! soon shes gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont get you many friends. soon shes gonna find, soon shes gonna find there is nothing i do better than revenge.' I smiled despite myself at his song. its so . . . him. . I spared a look at Ginny during the instrumentals. She looked like she was caught somewhere between going white as a sheet and blind with fury. 'she lives her life like its a party and shes on the list, she looks at me like im a treand and shes so OVER it. i think her everpresent frown is a little troubleing, she thinks im pshyco cause i like to rhyme her name with things. sophistications not what you wear or who you know, or pushing people down wont get you where you wanna go. oh they didnt teach you that in prep school so its up to me,but no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity. shes not a saint and shes not what you think and shes not who you think shes an acteress whoa! shes better known for the things that she does on the mattress,whoa! soon shes gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground wont get you very many friends, soon shes gonna find soon shes gonna find there is nothing i do better than revenge. im just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey you might have him but havent you heard, im just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey you might have him but i always get,the last, word shes not a saint and shes not who you think shes an actress, Whoa! shes better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa! soon shes gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playgound wont get you very many friends, she should keep in mind she should keep in mind there is nothing i do better than do you still feel like you know what your doing cause i dont think you do, oh, do you still feel like you know what your doing i dont think you do, i dont think you hear the applause, come on show me how much better you are. see you deserve some applausecause your so much better. she took him faster than you can say sabotage.' The song ended and the audience started clapping. standing up I smiled at him as I clapped and hollered before glancing at Ginny, who was now decidedly red faced,and back. I motioned for Draco to come sit by me, I wanted to keep an eye on him, and the cheeky little bastard struted over and plopped himself in my lap. "Ginnys going to kill you love," I murmered, noticing for the first time that night what he was wearing. He had on a pair of black leather pants that laces all the way up the sides, making it very clear that he was NOT wearing underwear. He had on a tight black mesh shirt with holes in it, and a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves made of some cargo like material, with buckles up the outside edge. He also had on black leather boots with a heel, even though he was still dwarfed compared to me, and had done his eyes in black koal. Draco automatily noticed me staring. "Like what you see harry?" I nodded. he smirked lightly and leaned in for a kiss. the sound of the mic being tapped made both of us jump, and we turned towards the stage. Ginny was standing in the middle, holding the microphone. Next will be ginny potter, singing to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter 'cheater cheater' Draco arches an eyebrow. "this ought to be interesting." 'cheater cheater whered you meet him down at ernies bar? did he smile at you twirl his hair and say how cute your dimples are? did he use that line your 'your place or mine?' while you danced with him real slow? tell me cheater cheater whered you met that no-good white trash ho? liar liar did you buy him whiskey all night long? did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans or did you just keep it on? when the deed was done and youd had your fun did you think i wouldnt know? tell me cheater cheater whered you meet that no-good white trash ho? now im not one to judge someone that i aint never met, but to lay your hands on a mrried mans bout as low as one can go,hey i wish him well as he rots in hell and you can tell him i said so, tell me cheater cheater whered you meet that no-good white trash ho? loser loser hope you love him cause your stuck with her now. take your sorry butt load up your stuff and get the hell out of my house. but id just wish youd tell me just one thing before you go, tell me cheater cheater whered you meet that no-good white trash ho? now im not one to judge someone, that i aint never met, but to lay your hands on a married mans bout as low as you can get. hey i wish him well as he rots in hell and you can tell him i said so, tell me cheater cheater whered you meet that no-good white trash ho? yeah i just wish youd tell me this one thing before you go, tell me cheater cheater whered you meet that low down uptown slept with every guy around pressed on eye lash no good white trash ho" OH shit. Draco's face turned bright red quickly. "Drake, Drake, calm down." I wrap my arms around his waist a little tighter and try to get him calmer. "Harry, I swear to all the goddesses if you don't set me down so I can kick the living crap out of that bitches ass I will kick yours." Draco's eyes were swirling with raw fury. Harry tightens his arms a little further. "Will this break your terms of release?" He growled a little "Its says no un- nessery harmful magic towards a human. Says nothing about beating the shit out of some bloody fucking bitch. " I quickly let go of him and watched with sadistic amusement as Draco tackled Ginny on her way off the stage. This IS interesting... …...,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,...DM&HP...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, One bloody nose, a broken wrist and arm ,what I imagined would be a sore black eye and 10 minutes later and I stand outside with Draco leaning against the brick wall outside the club, listening to the pounding thump of the dance music and Ginnys shreiking. I watch amusedly as draco attempts to clean the blood off his top and gloves before murmering something about it looking kind of kickass there anyway and giving up. Smirking a little at him I continued to watch as he pulled out a cigerette from goddess knows where before lighting it with wandless magic when he was sure no muggles were looking. The dim street lights hit his face at an angle, making shadows cast across his face and lighting up his hair ethrically. He puts the cigerette up to his mouth and takes a drag before turning to me. "so, think we'll ever be allowed back in that club?" I shake my head. "pity. did you see where bitch went?"Shaking my head again Iturn to him. " No. who cares anyhow? " Draco shrugs lightly. " I don't know. maybe to laugh at her later?" I nod. He had a good idea. "I would love to, but I have to be getting home right now." Draco raise's an eyebrow. "why?" Shaking my head, I reach over and squeeze his hand. "Sometimes you seem to forget that I have a son Drake. and he's at home with merlin knows who watching him. I have to go." Draco nods. "yeah, ok. when will i see you next?" I shrug my shoulders lightly. "I don't know. I'll floo you when I'm free, k? " The beautiful blonde nodded and stood up on his tippy toes to reach my lips. We kissed goodbye lightly. " Goodnight Angel."


End file.
